Everything you See
by Witch of Fate
Summary: When Hiccup finds a girl with a age old curse that makes her half human half Night Fury,they must remember secrets long forgotten before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was raining, the baby is holding tightly to her mother as she walked toward the old house. There was an eerie light inside the house, but the mother kept walking. The small baby began to cry, the mother looked down and said in a soft voice to her,

"Be quite my love." The young child looked longingly at her mothers face, those eye's, they glowed a bright blue light. Her mother got to the door when elderly woman open it.

"Come in quickly. I don't have all night you know!" the old woman said in an angry tone.

"Yes Lady Arabella." said the mother as she put the baby in a basket full of warm sheets. She then stood quietly in the corner as Lady Arabella looked at an old spell book. The little baby couldn't see anything thing that was going on. The old women then came over and picked the child up.

"Yes. This is it." said Lady Arabella in an evil voice. She began to chant...

_I call upon the goddess Hel, as I ask from you to give me youth once more. In return take away the precious memory of this child's name!_ _LET IT BE DONE! _she cried.

Blue mist began to swirl around Lady Arabella and the young child. It filled into the babies mouth and her eye's began to glow. As for Lady Arabella the mist wrapped around her and transformed her into a beautiful young woman. The wrinkles went away, her gray hair transformed into black curly hair and the faded old clothes she wore turned into a long red dress with a crimson cape wrapped around her shoulders. When it ended Lady Arabella turned to the child's mother, the blue light from her eye's began to faded. Her spell on her was wearing off. When the light completely disappeared she stumbled back and fell with a hard THUD. As fast as Arabella could she shoved the baby in to the unconscious mothers arms, and rolled her over to an old canvas cloth and wrapped the mother and the baby into it.

"I have to act quickly." said Lady Arabella to herself as she began to haul the cloth across the room.

She dragged the cloth until she got to a small cart with a horse attached to it outside the house. She hauled the massive bundle into the cart and got on the horse.

"YA!" Arabella cried, and the horse took off.

About a half an hour later they arrived at a cliff side miles away from the hut. Arabella jumped off the horse and unhitched the cart. She grabed the canvas cloth and dragged the two bodies to the cliffs edge.

"You are no longer needed... for now."

She rolled back the cart and attached it back to the horse and got on.

"YA ALON! YA!" she yelled again, and she rode off back to the small old house.

~~~~0_0~~~~

Time pasted by, the sun was starting to rise, finally the mother opened her eye's. At first her eye's were sleepy but then they grew wide as she realized what had happened. She got up so quickly she had almost forgot that her baby was wrapped in her arms asleep. She leaned down and kissed her on her small forehead. She turned over in her sleep. The mother smiled, she turned her head and scowled at the woods that they had come from hours before.

"Why?" she whispered softly as she lifted the baby to her shoulder and leaned her forehead on her child's head.

"That witch will pay! One way or another she will pay." the mother said clenching her teeth. She rose up, taking her forehead off of her baby.

"YOU HEAR ME WITCH! YOU WILL PAY! she screamed as loud as she could.

"We're going home." she said in a shaky voice to her baby who had woken up to her mother screaming.

She lifted her large black wings and took off, back to there den.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~~_14 years later_~~~~

_It happened eight years ago. The day that my mother left. Its one of the clearest memories I have of her._

_~~~Flashback~~~~_

_Mama where are you going? I ask,_

_Stay inside the cave, it's cold out. She told me,_

_Mama wait. I say again, but by then she had left. I ran outside the cave, disobeying my mothers orders. _

_Mama? MAMA!_

_~~~End Of Flashback~~~_

_She never returned. She had abandoned me. I felt like I was thrown away like garbage. I tried to run after her but I couldn't find her in the blizzard that was outside. I kept screaming her name to come back for me. That's when I knew she was gone forever. I was only six years old, she left me to fend for myself. I sometimes find myself wondering why. I used to have a grandmother but she had died when I was two, she lived and stayed with my mother from the day she was born and to the day she died. So why did she leave me? It doesn't matter now, I don't care about her any more. But I still wondered from time to time did she really love me or was she just waiting for a perfect time to leave. This memory has haunted me my whole life and I'll never know what she thought. Nobody will ever love for who I am. They all just think I'm a monster. I probably am a monster for the way I look. That's why I've gone into hiding, because whenever people see me they either run away screaming or they want to kill me and use my skin as a rug. I'm used to it now, every now and then a stuid person stumbles into where I'm hinding. That's why I'm moving again. I hope the next place I find will be the last time I move._

_"I WISH I COULD JUST REMEMBER MY STUPID NAME!" _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiccup looked from side to side from the window of the blacksmith. No one, not a single costumer, not one saddle to make. Of coarse he had been making them for the past week and a half. It's been three weeks since he had defeated the Red Death, and people have been requesting for saddles for there new pets. He also started a riding class for the younger children. Having lessons, making saddles, and going on dates with his new girlfriend Astrid, he's been pretty busy, until now. He was completely and utterly bored.

"Hey Gobber?" he asked but burly man was asleep on a chair. His feet layed on the hearth to warm his toes.

"GOBBER!" he yelled.

"WHA" the huge said with a start, falling backwards in his chair and crashed to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Gobber said.

"Sorry but can I have the rest of the day off? There's nothing to do." he told him.

Gobber got up and looked from side to side from the window.

"I suppose so." he said to Hiccup.

"Yes!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Hiccup ran out of the shop and started to run for the woods. He hadn't flown with Toothless in days, now he finally has the time to do so. He ran straight to the cove with excitement. When he got there Toothless was growling at a near by tree.

"Toothless? What are you doing you stupid dragon?" he asked the him.

Toothless looked at his master with a worried glance. Hiccup could tell their was something wrong. Whatever Toothless was looking at started to climb higher up in the tree. Toothless whiped his head around and threw his claws at the tree, trying to climb up after it. The creature climbed to the top of the tree and was visible now. Hiccup could almost make it out; he saw that it had black body with wings and a black tail but it had a human head.

"What is that?" he said.

Toothless threw his body up against the tree, swaying it back and forth. The creature wobbled from the swaying tree.

Wow! WOOOOWWW! it screamed, losing it's balanced.

Hiccup could see and hear the branch's breaking as the creature fell on them.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! THUD!

It landed hard on the ground, green blood oozing from it's arms, legs, and back. The animal groaned, (well at least Hiccup thought it was) Hiccup inched closer and closer to see what it was. The next thing he saw almost scared him half to death, the thing on the ground looked somewhat like a girl but with black reptile skin, wings, and long black tail. But the scary part was that it was looking right back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Mandatory Read First!**

**I accidentally spilled grape juice all over the key board. Most of the keys, the back space key and the touch pad was affected, and it got stuck or was extremely sticky. So it been kinda hard typing and spell checking. But I think I got most of it off...I think. Please review. **

**~~~!-!~~~ **

Hiccup looked into those green toxic eyes and saw that their was fear and sadness in them. He felt over whelmed to help this poor creature but what if it took his own life helping it. It could be a trap, the weak little viking gets devoured by... whatever it is. It looks so powerless, he couldn't just let this poor thing die. So he went with his best gut feeling.

"I'll be right back." he said, and bolted out of the cove.

Running as fast as his prosthetic leg would let him, Hiccup ran back to the village. He knew that Gobber left some extra bandages just in case if he got burned in the forge. He got there out of breath, panting he found the bandages and ran out. He got back to the cove to find Toothless, who had came out from hiding, starring a the poor creature.

"Move Toothless." he said pushing the dragon away.

He sat down and started wrapped the wounded animal. Hiccup soon found out that she was female after wrapping her abdomen. His face went all red when he saw her chest, she didn't care though.

"Done." he said a fifteen minutes later.

She sat up but cried out in pain, she put her arm on her wing and layed back down.

_"It must be broken_." Hiccup thought.

Hiccup reached his hand out to grab her wing when she stumbled backwards hitting the tree behind her. She had angry expression on her face.

"Don't touch it!" she snarled.

He jumped back in surprise, didn't expect that from her after being so calm for so long. Wait...she can talk?

"Please" he said in his most calm voice, "I just want to help you."

She looked a little uneasy about the thought of her trusting him or touching her broken wing. Inch by inch she got closer to him, till finally she was face to face with Hiccup. He didn't really see her entire face, only her green eye's until now. Her face was like her body, black reptile skin, she had a long nose, like Toothless. She also had short straight black hair. At the top of her head were long ears, also like Toothless.

"_Weird, she looks a lot like Toothless." _he thought.

"What is your name?" she asked after a long silence.

"Hiccup. What is yours." he told her.

She had a sad look on her face when he asked the question.

"I don't have one and if I did I don't remember." she said.

"Oh...I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be." she told him.

Hiccup took her wing and taped the bandages to her broken wing to her body. Another long silence past.

"I'm surprise that you didn't kill me yet." she said at last.

"Why would I want to kill you." he asked

"Look at me. I'm a monster." she said sadly.

"No you aren't." he said trying to sound supportive.

"Yes I am! I was born this way and I will die the same! she told him angrily.

Hiccup didn't want to upset her more by talking about it so he changed to subject.

"What are you exactly." he asked

"I'm half human half night fury." she told him.

"And...how?" he said puzzled.

"It's getting late. I should find shelter before bigger predators come out. Thank you for helping me. Oh and don't tell anyone you saw me." she said.

She was right the sun was already going down. He should also be getting home. The dragon girl turned and walked slowly to the edge of the stone wall and climb up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked

But she was gone completely from Hiccups view. He sighed, this was probably the weirdest day he ever had. By now Toothless came out from where ever he was and sat by Hiccups side.

"Where have you been scaredy dragon?" he asked Toothless

The dragon grunted and pulled at his shirt.

"Yeah I know buddy we're going home."

~~~?_?~~~

**Did anyone notice I put a song name in this chapter?**

**If so leave a comment(review) on what the name is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiccup woke up early the next day. Last night at the Mead Hall he told no one not even Astrid about his discovery. Toothless noticed his master was awake. The dragon yawned and walked up to Hiccups bed and pulled the sheets off.

"I know, I'm getting up." he groggily.

Toothless flipped over onto his back, groaning loudly he looked at his master desperately.

"I know your hungry Toothless. You don't have to be so dramatic about it." he said

Hiccup turn and grabbed his prosthetic foot that was on the ground. Tying it to his stub of a leg he sighed and got up. He had gotten used to walking and running around thanks to his new girlfriend Astrid. Hiccup got changed into cleaner cloths. Finally dressed, Hiccup walked out the door to go down to the docks to pick up a basket of fish for Toothless. He suddenly stopped when he was almost to the fishermen.

"_The dragon girl! Maybe she would be hungry to._" he thought.

"Two baskets of fish please." he asked walking up to the fishermen.

"Your dragon must be mighty hungry if your buying two baskets." the man said with a chuckle.

Hiccup didn't say anything. The man picked up two medium sized containers and handed them to him.

"Your in luck, this morning we caught a boat load of Atlantic Salmon." saying proudly.

Hiccup payed the kind man, said his goodbye's and left.

Walking back to the village, he went straight towards the woods without anyone noticing. He was going to the cove were he last saw the dragon girl.

"_I hope she's still there._" he thought

He got to the cove and looked around. Hiccup put the baskets down and began to look around to find her. Nowhere, he couldn't find her.

"Dragon girl! Dragon girl! Where are you?" he yelled

SNAP!

Hiccup turned, he didn't know where it was coming from.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

There it was again. It was coming from high on the cliff side where overgrown tree roots were dangling off the top of the cliff.

SNAP!

About have way up the tree roots Hiccup saw the dragon girls head pop out of the roots. She looked sleepy, she yawned and looked down to where Hiccup was standing.

"You came back!" she said in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked

She frown and pulled her head back in.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted from her hiding spot.

"Oh come on! I got breakfast for you!" he yelled to her.

Silence.

"How are you living in there?" he asked changing the subject.

"Why should I tell you!" she cried back.

"Because if you don't tell me I'm up coming up there to find out myself!" he shouted.

"I don't believe you!" she said pulling her head out again.

"Fine! he shouted.

Hiccup grabbed a basket and began to climb up slowly. Putting one foot after another into the openings of the roots. He looked up to see the dragon girls head starring down at him in horror. He was getting close now, she pulled her head back in. Finally he got to a narrow opening in the roots. Carefully he slipped in without riping the basket. He looked around, he was in a small cave that over time was blocked by tree roots. You would have had to have sharp eye's to catch this cave. In the middle of the cave sat the dragon girl next to a fire that was almost out. Her head was down, her back up against the side of the cave, and her short black hair covering her face.

"Go away." she said sadly.

Hiccup put the basket to the side and sat down. He toke out a fish and held it out to her.

"Here." he said

She looked up and stared at the fish in his hands. As quick as Hiccup had ever seen she swiped the fish out of his hands and put it up to her mouth and devoured it. He pulled the basket over and pushed it towards her. She put her head inside the container and began to gobble up the fish. Hiccup could hear her chewing and swallowing with her head in the basket.

"I guess you like salmon." he said as she pulled her head out after finishing everything.

She looked at him sleep eyed and laid on the ground, slowly closing her eye's.

"You need a name." he whispered stroking her hair, her ears twitched as he spoke.

"Since you like fish so much I'll call you... Salmon." he said softly in her ear.

A small smile came across her lips as she went deeper into slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiccup climbed out of the cave and down the tree. Toothless was probably getting worried and hungry...mostly hungry. Besides he knew that Salmon would be safe and hidden so he could come back later. He picked up the remaining basket and left silently. Hiccup didn't know what to think, he felt scared and happy at his discovery. He walked quickly back into the village. He was walking pasted the Hofferson's house when the door swung open and Astrid stepped outside. She turned and noticed him, a great big smile came across her face.

"HICCY!" she shouted, running towards him.

Astrid crashed into Hiccup knocking him and the basket over.

"I glad to see you to. Now can you please get off of me?" he said, still a little dazed.

"Oh sorry." she said with a chuckle.

They both got up and she pulled him in for a long kiss.

"I love you." she said after they pulled away.

"I love you too." Hiccup said back.

"Maybe later you can come flying with me and Windblaze." she asked, pushing away her banges from her face.

"Ah..sure." he said

"Great! Catch you later than." she called as she walked away.

"Okay...see you later." he yelled after her.

Hiccup waited until his girlfriend was gone when he turned and ran to his house. When he got to the door he was completely out of breath, opening the door he threw the basket at Toothless who was laying by the fire. He sat down on his bed and put his head face first in the pillow. He could hear the dragon chewing and swallowing as he layed there. He turned his head to look at Toothless, the dragon looked up and Hiccup frowned.

"Damn it this is startng to piss me off, why can't I have a normal life like everyone else."

He turned over on his back and thought about Salmon.

"_Where did she come from? Why is she here? How is she half freakin dragon! _he thought

Hiccup didn't realize how long he had been laying there when Toothless came up to him with his flying gear in his mouth. The dragon put the gear on the bed and nudged him.

"Not now buddy." he said annoyed.

The dragon whimpered and put his head on the bed.

"Okay fine I'm getting up." he said patting Toothless.

Hiccup got up again and stretched. He didn't know what time it was and all he was thinking about was Salmon. He couldn't stop thinking about her the day he layed eye's on her. For now he shook the memory form his mind and got up and left.

_"I need to know what's going on_." Hiccup thought.

Hiccup walked straight for the woods with Toothless right behind. He walked back into the cove to see the dragon girl lying up againts a rock looking up at the sky. She turned to look at him, her eye's grew narrow.

"Why do you keep coming back. Can't you see I'm in enough pain already?" she angerly.

"Because I want to help you." he said sitting down next to her.

She snorted.

"Yeah you would be the first." she said turning her head away.

Silence

"You told me yesterday that you where half night fury half human...how." he asked.

"It's a long story, you wouldn't want to hear it." she said sadly.

"I got all day now lets hear it." he said confidently.

She turned her head and looked at him in the eye's. Hiccup could tell that this wasn't going to be a happy story.

"OK fine but I warned you." she said facing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I was so stressed on getting this out. With school and friends, I just can't keep up. Next Chapter will explain everything so please keep reading. Please Review to get fast progress. Seriouly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~~Salmons Story~~~~

It all starts with a woman, she was my great great great many great grandmother. And her name was Freya. She was the most beautiful women in all of her village. She had many people who wanted to marry her but she was in love with only one man and his name was Enira. Now there was an old woman who lived in the middle of a bog near the village and was known for doing dark magic. Her name was Arabella, she luward people into her hunt in the bog and those people were never seen again. The villagers taught there children never to go into the bog and never let Arabella trick you. Freya was taught these rules but going into the bog gave her peace and quiet and time to think, she had been going there since she was five and never got in trouble. Little did she know that Arabella was watching her for all those year. She was jealous of her beauty and she wanted it. For years she quietly waited for the right time to strike. Years pasted and on Freya's nineteenth birthday Enira asked her to marry him, she said yes. On the night of there engagement party she left the house and told her fiance that she was going for a walk. Little did he know that she was going back into the bog. Feya sat down herself down on a smooth rock, she smiled and thought of her soon to be life with her husband. Arabella was near by and now was her chance to strike. She crept out of her hiding place and introduced herself. Freya did so as well but was surprised to see an old woman in the bog, for she was to deep in thought about her new life that she had forgot the warnings. Arabella asked why the yong girl was here out alone in the bog. Freya told her that she was to be married tomorrow to the love of her life. A smile came to her face as she got an idea. She told Freya that she was happy that she was getting married and told her that she had a wedding present for her. Freya was happy that she cared so much about this happy time in her life. Arabella took her through the bog and back to her little cottage. They walked in and the witch told her to close her eye's until she told her to open them. Arabella knew that she would run once she realized what's going on, so she chanted a little spell under her breath as she looked for Freya's so called present. Freya was to deep in happiness to realize what was going on, and had no idea on what was going to happen next. Arabella consulted her old book old spells and smirked. She walked over to Freya and and placed a round object in Freya's hand. She opened her eye's and looked at what Arabella placed in her hand. It was a night fury scale. She looked up to see Arabella chanted a spell with blue mist swirling around her. Pain came across her hand as the old woman chanted. She looked down to see that the night fury scale was dissolving into her hand. She screamed and fell backwards, her feet didn't move with her. The witch had put a spell on her so that she couldn't run away. She looked back down at her hand the scale completely gone into her skin. Now her skin was turning black. She looked at her skin in horror as it crawled up her arm. She screamed as her entire body turned into black scales. Wings and a tail growing out of her body. Long ears grew out of her head and her eye's became green, she scream to Arabella to stop the transformation. Before Freya's face was covered with scales Arabella put her hand on her face and chanted...

_Oh goddess Hel, I ask you to take this young girls beauty and give it to me. In return I give your the preasious memory of this childs name. Let her walk the earth as the beast from your firery pits in the underworld. Let any offspring of her from human or beast be brought to me so that I may become beautiful again and you get their name in return. LET IT BE DONE!_

Both Freya and Arabella transformed. Freya became a hideous beast and Arabella became a beautiful young woman. Freya fell to the ground screaming, she had forgotten everything. Her name, her past, all she knew what happened was that she had been turned into a night fury. Arabella pushed her out of her hut and locked the door. She stumbled out of the bog trying to remember. By now Enria was worried on where is future wife went. He left the house to find her to see a hideous beast walking around. Freya looked up to see her fiance staring back at her. She called to him to help her, and shook his head and started to back away. Enria didn't even recognized her any more. She began to cried, kept calling his name and telling him it was her. He didn't believe her, all the villages from the party came out to see what was going on. Long story short they didn't recognize her either and they drove her out of the village. She flew to a cliff side near the edge of the bog. She layed there and cried, she cried and cried and cried. When the sun slowly came up over the horizon Arabella came out of the bog, to the cliff side. As fast as Freya flew she caught her by the arm and demaned to know how to fix this. All she told Freya was that the only way she would turn back to normal is that she has to remember her name. She then pushed her to the ground and used a spell for her to disappear. Years later Freya flew to Arabella hut with her child and begged the witch to know what her name was. She agreed and whispered her name in her ear. As soon as she heard it she transformed into a person again. But Arabella wasn't going to let Freya know just that easily. She took a dagger and stabbed Freya in front of her child. The witch then picked up the young child and threw Freya's son off the cliff. He knew how to fly so he took wing and flew off crying. To this day, Arabella is still alive.

~~~End of Salmons Story~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hiccup just sat there and stared at the ground. It happened to long ago but it caused so much pain and suffering. After awhile he looked up to see Salmon staring at him. Sadness was in her eyes. A single teardrop fell down her check and onto the ground. She quickly wiped her eyes then looked down at the ground. Her short black hair covered her face. After a long silence she spoke up.

"The only way for the curse to be lifted is that I have to remember my name given to me at birth."

Hiccup looked at her then finally spoke up.

"I'm going to help you." he said

"What?" she asked looking up.

"I am going to help you remember your name." he said again.

"You...you will." she said.

"Sure. Look I know we just meet and I don't know you very well but...somehow I just know deep down that I can help you." he told her.

He held out his hand.

"What do you say, will you let me help you?" he said with a smile.

She looked down at his hand then looked back up at him, all her tears spilled out and on to her cheeks.

"Really?" she said.

"Of course." he said with his hand still extended.

Quickly she wiped away all the tears and brightened up.

"Okay...I trust you." she said slowly extending her hand out.

Both their hands met and the shacked hands on it.

~~~:D~~~

Astrid sat on the edge of the cliff looking out at the ocean. Her dragon Windblaze was rolling around in the lemon grass (or as Hiccup called it dragon nip) nearby. Hiccup hadn't come yet and she began to worry. Hiccup would never ever be late like this. What if something bad happened? She wouldn't be able to bear herself if he got seriously hurt or worst.

"Oh Hiccup, where are you?"

~~~:/~~~

"Okay first off we need to get you some clothes." he said getting up now.

"Um, okay?" she said still sitting.

"You stay here and I'll be right back." he told her as he walked away.

Hiccup walked into the village with his hands on his head. He was sure that he had an old pair of cloths lying around somewhere. As he walked up back to his house a shadow appeared over him. He looked up to see the dragon WindBlaze flying down to meet him and on top of him a very angry Astrid.

"Is there a reason why you're late?" she shouted down to him.

Landing her dragon and slipping gracefully off, scowling at her boyfriend.

"_Shit! I forgot about that._" Hiccup thought to himself.

"Oh I was... feeding Toothless." he said.

"Yeah, it takes an hour to feed Toothless." she more angrily.

"_DAMMIT! That was really stupid. Need to come up with something better. Think stupid think!"_he thought.

"Okay you caught me. I was late because...I was teaching Toothless a new trick."

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah I would give him a treat every time he did something right. So if you'll excuse me I have to get more... stuff." he said slowly backing away.

Astrid stared at him with a confused look on her face.

Okay got to go by!" he said now running away.

The confused girl stared as her boyfriend ran off.

"What... just happened?" she said to herself.

~~~~:/~~~~

Hiccup slammed the door shut breathing hard, sliding down to the ground he breath out a sigh.

"I hate lying to Astrid." he said putting his hands on his face.

"But it is for the greater good. If Salmon was caught she would defiantly be killed, and so would I... by my girlfriend." he said now getting up.

He slowly walked to his closet and opened it. He dug around until he found a light brown shirt with the sleeves missing, dark brown pants, and a leather belt. He had gotten them from Gobber when he helped clean out his attic. He had never worn them and they wouldn't be missed, they're perfect. He quickly folded them up and stepped outside, heading towards the woods. As he walked he thought more and more about how was going to protect Salmon. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the stuck out root in front of him. His prosthetic hooked the root and the boy fell to the ground throwing the cloths onto the ground with him. A little dazed he looked up to see Astrid again stand in front of him, arms crossed, scowling.

"Um, Astrid, I...I didn't see you there." he said scrambling up.

Luckily she didn't see what he was carrying so she didn't ask.

"I'm going to ask one more time, what are you doing?" she said more angrily.

Hiccup was in a state of panic. He had no idea if he should tell her the truth or lie again.

"_Maybe I should tell her the truth and show Astrid, Salmon. No what if she freaks out again like when she saw Toothless and tells everyone. No I have to keep her a secret. Maybe Astrid is more understanding now. Yes. No Yes. No. YES! NO!_" he thought.

"Okay I'll tell you..." he said slowly.

"I lost track of time when I was drawing Toothless and I forgot all about flying with you. Can you please forgive me?" he lied.

Astrid was a little surprised but quickly replaced her expression to a smile.

"I forgive you Hiccup." she said sweetly.

She quickly then punched Hiccup the arm.

"OW!" he cried.

"That's for not for telling the truth earlier." she said as Hiccup rubbed his arm.

She pulled him in and gave him a quick kiss on the lip.

"And that's for telling the real reason why you where late." she said pushing him away.

They both smiled at each other, he pulled her closer and their lips touch once more. As they kissed they didn't realized they were being watched. From high in the trees a pair bright green eyes stared down at the couple.

_"Human show affection through lip contact...I'll keep that in mind_." she thought as she climbed away, back to the cove.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah finally done! This took me forever to get done. Half because of laziness and some because I was on vacation.<strong>

**But anyway I'm sorry it took so long but I'll try to update faster. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Okay Salmon, I back." Hiccup called, carrying the cloths that he promised.

The girl wasn't in her usual spot.

"Salmon?" he called again.

No answer. He walked over to where the hidden cave was.

"Salmon, it's just me. You can come out now." he said.

Again, no answer.

"Fine." he called up.

Like he did last time, he began to climb up the dangling tree roots to look for the half human, half dragon. To his surprise she wasn't in the cave either. He climbed back down puzzled; he could think where she went...unless.

"Oh no!" he said under his breath.

"She wouldn't, she couldn't!" he said a little more loudly this time.

"Why would she follow me to the village when I told her to stay put!" he wailed.

Panicked, Hiccup jumped down and dropped the load on the ground, then started for the village.

"HICCUP!" called a small voice.

Hiccup hadn't even left the cove when he heard it. He stopped, was it his imagination?

"HICCUP!" it called again, this time it seemed closer and up above him.

The boy turned and look to the sky. There he saw a black object hurtling down towards him. Oh yes, it was Salmon. She was half gliding, half falling down towards the earth.

"SALMON! STOP!" he yelled up.

The girl was now on her back heading down towards the hard world surface. She was falling to fast.

"HICCUP...HELP!" she cried a little more panicked.

She flipped back over onto her stomach and flapped her wings, trying to lose momentum. That only helped a little but she was still falling pretty fast.

"I'LL CATCH YOU!" he yelled, throwing his arms out.

"HICCUUUUUUUPPP!" cried Salmon as she crashed into Hiccups body.

They rolled down hill and into the small lagoon with a splash. He still had his arms wrapped around Salmons body. He was now soaking wet and in pain from the in pack.

"Are you alright?"

That's all he could think of. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered to him except to know that she was okay. She looked up and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine."

She got off of him and helped him walked out of the water and the two laid down on the grass to air dry out there bodies. Then he remembered the cloths that he had brought for her. He got back up and grabbed them. He handed them to the girl who was now standing up, looking at him.

"Here, try these on." he said

She put on the pants and the shirt, but her wings couldn't get through. She took the shirt back off and with her sharp claws, cut long holes in the back so her wings could get through. Then she put the shirt back on and looked up at Hiccup.

"Perfect fit." he said with a smile.

They both laid back down on the ground. The girl spread out her large black wings to dry the last remanence on water left. He noticed that the bandage on her left wing wasn't there anymore.

"Salmon, your bandages!" he said shocked.

She looked at her now unbandaged wing.

"Yeah. I took them off when I went flying." she said.

"So that's why you falling." he said.

"Yeah, I was just stretching out my wings."

"Okay. But next time, please tell me when you're doing this so I can watch you so you won't get into trouble." he said to her.

"Fine, but I'm not doing anything wrong." she said a little annoyed.

They both sat in silence for awhile until Salmon spoke up.

"What exactly where you doing with the girl. You know the blonde in the woods with you." she asked.

Shocked, Hiccup looked up at her.

"You saw us?" he asked.

"Yeah, I flying by when I saw you." she said.

"What exactly did you see?" he asked nervously.

"I saw you do this."

She leaned into his face and placed her lips against his. This only lasted for ten seconds but for Hiccup it seemed like the entire world was in slow motion. Her lips were soft and warm. During those ten seconds he had not felt the same feelings when he kisses Astrid. It felt like an exploding fire ball went off in his body. She didn't move her lips like Astrid does. He was starting too really like this feeling. He began to move his lips to line up with hers and tried pull her into a deeper kiss, but she released her lips from his, it was over.

"Like that. What was that." she asked.

Hiccup had turned bright pink. He didn't expect it but he knew he liked it.

"Um...well uh...it's what you do to someone who you really love." he stuttered.

"_Well that was really embarrassing. Oh! Please tell me I'm not forming a crush on Salmon!_" he thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, just fine, great, awesome, good, fine, why do you ask?" he said nervously.

She stared at him for a little while until she continued.

"You're just acting really weird. Anyway, who was that?" she asked.

"Um, well, that was my girlfriend...Astrid." he spoke more calmly.

"She must be really nice." she said with a smile.

Nice, yes. Well most of the time. If you tick her off even a little bit, you are in it for a punch in the face. But if you really piss her of...ha, your funeral.

"Yeah, I really love her." he said happily.

"I would really like to meet her someday" she said with a smile.

"One day I'll introduce you." he told her, instantly regretting it.

**xXx**

"Ruffnut, he's been acting weird." Astrid began to explain.

The girls were walking down to the villages target range. Both carrying some extremely sharp spears for throwing.

"Boys are always acting weird." she said simply.

"No I mean weird, weird." she told her friend.

"How so?" asked the twin throwing the spear as hard she could at the target.

"I mean, he seems to be lying to me. Like he's hiding something." she said then threw a spear.

"Well if that's happening then he doesn't want you finding out something. So the something could be either really good or really bad." Ruffnut said looking at Astrid.

"Whatever it is, it better not be a bad something." she said chucking the spear then meeting Ruffnuts eyes.

"Well you've been dating Hiccup awhile so maybe he making you something special. Like a present." she said turning back towards the target.

"Yeah. Yeah! That's it! That's what he's doing!" she said in a happier tone.

"I know Hiccup, and he's defiantly making me a gift and he wants it to be a surprise." she said happily.

"Let's not jump so constitutions just yet." Ruffnut started.

But by that time Astrid was already running towards the exit.

"Thanks Ruff! You're a big help!" she called, soon her voice faded away.

Ruffnut let out a sigh then picked up a spear and continued her target practice.

**xXx**

"I never knew that about dragons." Hiccup said in a surprised tone.

"But not all dragons have two stomachs. Some only have one like poisonous piffleworms." she added.

"That's amazing. I'll tell Fishlegs later that we need to revise the dragon manual." he said almost to himself.

He turned to face her then spoke.

"But I really want to know about you now. You're part night fury, so you must be very similar." he asked.

"Not in some ways, no." Salmon said slightly gloomily.

"How are you different then? You look pretty much the same but you in human form." he asked trying to comfort her.

"Well for starters, I can understand what dragons are saying." she told him.

At first he was taken aback. Talking to dragons? But he began to be more impressed.

"So you can talk to them?" he asked.

"Yeah. In a way." she said.

"Salmon that's not embarrassing, that actually really impressive." he said.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has claws and sharp teeth and wings. You're not the one who is hate by everyone who sees me." she told him.

"I don't hate you." he said.

"I know but...it's just everyone else. Can we please change the subject?" she asked.

"Sure, but all I'm saying is that you just are similar, like look similar. But it still is pretty cool that you can communicate with both dragons and humans." he told her.

"I think the only things similar is that we both have sharp teeth." she started, showing him her jaws.

"But are they retractable?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Oh well. I doesn't matter anyway." he told her.

She made a face then lightly bonked him on the head. He laughed, and then got up.

"I have to go, I promised Tooth I would go flying with him this afternoon." he told her.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Can I come with you? Oh please Hiccup. I haven't had a good race in a long time. Please?" she begged him.

He thought for a moment then spoke.

"Sure, why not." he said.

"Great." she said happily.

"Alright let's go. Toothless is back at my house which is in the village. We have to sneak in there without anyone seeing you." he told her.

"Hmm. I think I would be a lot faster and stealthier if I just fly to over there."

Without hesitation, Salmon jumped up and grabbed Hiccup around the waist.

"Wait Salmon what about your wing!"

But it was so late. Salmon jumped high in the air and flapped her powerful black wings towards town. Now Hiccup was used to the old-fashion high in the sky gliding motion he experiences with Toothless, but Salmon was a whole other stories. Due to her semi operational wing and the extra weight, there were both hitting the tops of the tree branches.

"Salmon *Ow* this isn't safe!" he cried up to her.

"Hold on. I'm gonna try to catching a wind current for us to get higher up!" she yelled down.

"Please hurry up!" he screamed.

He tried to keep the tree branches and leaves they were flying into from hitting him. Pine needles and small twigs were getting logged in Hiccup's hair. He tried to push them away but it always seem like more branches would snapped back at him the more he pushed away. He could feel small scratches on his face for the impacts.

"Salm-"

But he was cut short when a large branch snapped Salmons left arm and healing wing with such strength that she let out a roar of pain. She cupped her throbbing arm and flapped in place. Soon she realized that her hands were empty. She looked down to see Hiccup falling.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like a horrible person! I haven't updated this story in like forever. I'm really really sorry! But still, at least I updated. <strong>

**For all you people that read this chapter, please please please please leave a review so that I know that your not mad at me anymore. The more reviews, the more faster progress. I promise. Thank you :)**


End file.
